Puzzle Pieces
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Lily's thoughts at Teddy's wedding.


If you were to look at the Weasley-Potter clan like a puzzle you would see how they all fit together…that is if you didn't look to closely because on little _lily_ shaped piece didn't fit, couldn't fit, _refused_ to fit.

On the outside they all look pretty much the same, each has red hair, ranging from bright bright carroty coloured hair to a much tamer strawberry colour but it looks nice…except for the one head of hair which stands out, a striking scarlet colour among the orangey-red of her family. Her eyes stand out also once you take a closer look, while her middle brother has eyes like her Grandmother Lily's everyone else has warm milky chocolate eyes…hers are an impish hazel that swings from light golden brown to a green very different from her father's.

Lily is the one who saw everyone else fitting, meshing, molding, conforming (how she hates having to blend together with them) and shook her head. From the day, no, the very minute she was born she marched to the beat of her own drum. Her temper flared on a moments notice, her grudges held dearly to her young –although some how not young- heart. Hate held so easily and decided so quickly it would make her parents heads spin. She was the rebel, the one who would laugh one moment and be stony and cold the next. In the family of Gryffindors she was the ambitious and _oh-so _cunning Slytherin.

One person could measure her moods, calm her, and be her voice of reason (because she never was reasonable she was fiery and passionate and _daring). _That silly, brilliant, absolutely platonic (although maybe not) Teddy Lupin could brave any rage that Lily could work herself into, he never got angry, just held her. He was the only one who she would confide in…her best friend Teddy who dated her beautiful, amazing, _perfect _(perfectly safe, perfectly boring) cousin Victoire.

And here the fiery girl… no _woman,_ sat with her oh-so brilliant scarlet hair as wild and untamable as ever (just like Lily who would never be tamed). Arms crossed and eyes just daring the stupid, brilliant, not-so-platonic friend at the front of the room to look at her. The music starts and her cousins walk down the aisle holding lilies (she knows who picked them…she remembers hearing her beautiful, amazing, most hated cousin raise _oh such a fuss _about the flowers. She also heard the stupid, lovable man at the front -who looks much too nervous right now and keeps _almost looking_- stood so firm that he _wanted, _no_ needed_ those lilies… that is, he wanted them once she looked at the hated cousin across the dinner table and laughed after being asked to be a brides maid '_why in Merlin's name would I do that?' 'Because we're family,' 'No._') And Teddy looks slightly panicked as the girls take their spots and then there's Victoire walking ever so gracefully (she hopes she trips…hopes the oh-so expensive heels snap and the bride falls) up the aisle on Bill's arm. Her eyes are now locked on Teddy, she ignores everything else and stares at him until –_finally-_ he meets her eyes.

"Why her?" Lily's eyes ask and the man who has known her since she was born can see the desperation in her eyes, there was a time where she would deny loving him until she was blue in the face, as blue as his hair, but not now. Now she wanted him to _hurt._

"Because I'm too old for you," his eyes answer oh-so sadly because he knows that he's taken the safe choice, the boring choice, the one that will never make him feel quite as alive as even a moment spent with the rebel Potter can make him feel, and he looks away for a moment.

When he looks back up, the piece of the puzzle who never fits is giving him the glare that means that when she looks away he will be dead to her. She only see's him. The service is a blur and then…

"… If anyone has a reason why these two should not wed please say so know," the priest says, and _oh god _her family thinks as they see Lily stand.

She says nothing, for once doing as her family wishes. Instead her eyes cut through him for a moment (but it's a moment that's long enough for him to know that it will be a very bad thing for him to be in the same room as her… for a _long _time) and then she spins on her heel and walks down the aisle away from the man she loves.


End file.
